


Oh

by GoringWriting



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Muscles, Oblivious Newt, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: What happens when Newt spills something on Percival?He gets to see a new side to the Director.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 290





	Oh

It was an accident...Newt swears. He hadn't meant to spill the potion all over Percival's jacket and shirt when the Director had come down to his case to identify all his creatures and to fill out the appropriate forms.

Newt has been nervous. Extremely so. Percival was the first official he'd ever allowed in his case. He needed this to go well so he could keep his creatures with him in New York long enough to study the creatures in the mountains around their school. Liverwurst or whatever Queenie had called it.

He'd been preparing a potion to help Dougal with his shedding. It had been a rough winter and the Demiguise had grown a large coat that was refusing traditional grooming means.

Newt is normally very steady when working with potions. But the Niffler decided to trip him and the potion had landed on Percival's chest staining his shirt and jacket and had started to eat away at it.

"Mr. Graves I am so sorry!" Newt says casting the spell to remove both articles before the potion can reach his skin. On a Demiguise it would be less potent but on a human with minimal hair and clothes it would be dangerous.

Newt sucks in a breath when that expanse of skin is revealed.

Oh bollocks, is all he can think when he registers the sheer number of muscles in the Director's upper body. 

Newt mouth goes dry and he has to force it closed.

Newt feels his face turn red and he looks at the ground.

"I am terribly sorry. I will replace the shirt of course! Would you like to go back to your office and summon a shirt? You won't be able to in here," Newt says.

"No, no. We've been putting this off for weeks and who knows what new catastrophe will interrupt this and it needs to be done," Percival says cracking his neck and causing some of the muscles to bunch up and then smooth out.

And Newt is having some very improper thoughts about those muscles bunching up as the man leans over him and sucks bruises into his neck as his body is shaken by powerful thrusts...

"...amander...Mr. Scamander," Percival says and Newt blinks. The man is watching him with what Newt would call a wicked smile on anyone else and it makes him gulp.

But this is Percival Graves he's not interested like that.

"Sorry what were you saying?" Newt asks.

"I was asking if you had any water and if we could commence with the tour," Percival says.

"Of course," Newt says and hands him the goblet and almost screams when some of the water dribbles down Percival's chin and over his chest.

"Come Mr. Scamander."

"What!"

"Come along Mr. Scamander, show me your fantastic beasts," Percival says with a grin.

"Okay," Newt says and they exit the shed together.


End file.
